Prep to Punk
by sess's bitch
Summary: Kagome is a punk and a new student at InuYasha's highschool. InuYasha is a prep. It is actually a cool fic. but I'm not good at summarys so just read it.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Ok this is my first story. Me and my friend Tina are writing this. Tina's name is Devilsfire666 if anyone one wants to know.

* * *

Chapter 1

BEEP...BEEP...BEEP...CRACK Kagome smacked her alarm and rolled out of bed, which was kinda hard since she was rolled up in the sheets. After she untangled herself she got up and went to take a shower. Kagome came out of the shower with a towel wrapped around her body and hair. She walked over to her closet and pulled out a pair of black baggy jeans with chains and yellow stitching on them and a black hoodie that had the words 'Tried. Failed. Could try again. Dan't wanna.' written on them. She brushed her hair and put on her make-up. She put on dark purple lipstick, black eyeliner, red mascara, and black eyeshadow. Her mom was already at work so she grabbed a pop-tart and ran out the door. She junped on the motorcycle her mom got her for her 16th birthday, it was silver with chrome detailing. The helmet was silver aswell but with black flames on it. She pulled into the school driveway and flipped off all the people who were staring at her and walked into the school. She went to the main office to the get her schedule and went to the locker. When she got there she was a little suprised to see two people making-out in front of it.

"Excuse me. Would you two stop sucking face and get off my locker. Thank you." she said as she pushed them off. They both glared at her and walked away. Kagome looked at her schedule and seen she had Math first thing in the morning.

She walked to her Math class and knocked on the door. The teacher answered and asked her to come in.

"New student. Names' Kagome" she said to the teacher.

"Class we have a new student this is Kagome. Kagome my name is Mr. Johnson why don't you take a seat next to InuYasha over there. InuYasha raise your hand so she knows who you are." Mr. Johnson said. Kagome looked around the classroom and saw the guy that was making-out in front of her locker with his hand raised. Kagome groaned as she walked over and sat next to him. Kagome looked around the classroom and saw the girl that was making-out with InuYasha glaring at her. After class Kagome got stopped by the girl. "Stay away from InuYasha if you know what's good for you." she said. InuYasha came running up to her. "Kikyo let's go were going to be late for English." he said and pulled her down the hallway.

(Kagome's P.O.V)

I glared at them, wondering to myself 'Why would I want to be near a prep!' I was walking, while looking for my schedule, not paying attention. I ended up walking into two people arguing.

"I told you to keep your fucking hands off me Miroku!" yelled the girl, which caught my attention. 'This might be interesting to watch'. I'm not going to stop Sango you of all people should know that." Miroku said. RING...RING 'Shit there goes the bell I'm late!'

"I'd hate to interupt, but I need to get to class." I said. That caused me to get there attention.

" Hi I'm Kagome, not that i'm worried about class It's just that I'm new."

" Hah! Another punk, Mark your out numbered now. Two punks to One prep!" cried Sango

" I'm Sango and this is an ex-punk, Miroku."

" But, Sango..." Miroku whimpered

" No buts Miroku, your not a punk anymore so if were seen hangin' out it could ruin ours, and your, reputation"

" Now Sango, why would I worry about my rep. when I could hgang out with two beautiful ladies such as yourselves." he said taking a step towards the girls who, in turn, turned and walked down the hallway.

* * *

A/N: Ok plz review we want to know what you think of the story! 


	2. Chapter 2

Tina: Hi I'm Tina and I have Issues

Rita: And I'm Rita and I have Pocky

Tina: (attacks Rita and takes her Pocky)

Disclaimer: We own a cheese sandwhich, a marble, a dust bunny, and an old chewed up pencil without an eraser so don't sue us. We don't own InuYasha.

* * *

Faith and Amy walked down the hall together talking about Mark. 

" What do you mean ex-punk?" Faith asked confused.

" He used to be a hardcore punk ,but changed when David did." Amy said. Faith visibly shuddered.

" You mean super-prep boy used to be a punk!? I can't believe it!" Faith practically shouted.

"Hey let me see your schedule. YES! You have all the same classes as me! We have English now so lets go!" Amy said excited as she dragged Faith down the hallway and into a random classroom. Faith looked around and noticed three punks and Taryn sitting in the classroom. Amy sat with the other other punks.

" Hello. My name is Miss Brown. What's yours?" Miss Brown asked sounding like a kindergarten teacher.

"Faith" Faith said casually as she walked over to the empty seat next to Amy and sat down.

" Class since I have alot of papers to grade today is now a freeday just as long as your quiet." A roar of cheers and groans ( from the kids who actually like going to school) went around the room as people got up to talk to their friends.

" Faith! I'd like you to meet the gang! Everyone say hi!" Amy said a little to happily which kinda freaked Faith out.

" Hi my name is Nikki." said a girl with shoulder length black hair, red highlights, and orange tips. She was wearing a knee length red plaid skirt, combat boots, and a black muscle tank. She had a tatoo on her upper arm that looked like a pair of angel wings on fire.

" Hi I'm James." said a guy with short brown hair and hazel eyes. He wore black baggy pants with chains all over them and a T-shirt that had a picture of a screw and the letter 'U' under it.

" 'Sup? Names' Luna." said a girl with blood red hair and eyes. She was wearing some black baggy pants, a black InuYasha T-shirt ( A/N: what a coincidence!), ankle high combat boots and some fishnet arm warmers.

(Faith's P.O.V)

" I'm Faith" I said.

" Ok. Now that we know each other tell us 'bout yourself Faith" Amy said

' Shit what do I tell them' I thought " Ok. I just moved here and I live with my mom." I said

" Do you have any siblings or a Dad?" Amy asked.

(Normal P.O.V)

Faith's eyes got dark and emotionless.

"NO"she said in an icy tone. She turned away from them and didn't talk to them for the rest of the class. Faith was walking down the hallto her locker when Taryn and the rest of the cheerleaders stopped her to "talk to her".

" Hi Faith! How's it goin'?" Taryn asked in mock cheerfulness. The rest of the cheerleaders snickered as they surrounded Faith and Taryn. RING The bell rang and every one left the hallways except for Faith, taryn and the rest of the cheerleaders. Taryn pushed Faith. Faith put her books on the floor and stood up.

" Let's go Bitch" Taryn said as she came up and attacked Faith. Faith stood still and watched as Taryn came up and attempted to punch her. Faith dodged and punched Taryn in the stomach. Taryn fell to the gound and Faith kicked her in the spine. Two cheerleaders attacked Faith but she did a roundhouse and sent them back into the lockers. The rest grabbed Taryn and the two girls and left. Faith grabbed her books and went to her locker. Amy was at her locker waiting for her.

" We're late for class. What took you so long to get here?" Amy asked

"Taryn and her lackeys tried to get into a fight with me" Faith stated simply

" HAHAHAHAHAHA" Amy burst into laughter and started rolling on the floor.

" She...actually...attempted...to...fight...something...HAHAHAHAHA" she said between gasps for air.

" Yeah. She wasn't really very good though." Faith said as she opened her locker.

* * *

Tina: YES!!! THE POCKY IS ALL MINE BWUHAHAHAHA 

Rita: sorry about that Tina has a chronic disease that if you give her pocky she will go crazy

Tina: (running around in circles)

Rita: ANYWAYS please review because we suck at writing and we need you to tell us how bad we actually are.

Tina: POCYPOCKYPOCYPOCKYPOCYPOCKYPOCYPOCKYPOCYPOCKYPOCYPOCKYPOCYPOCKY


	3. Apology

Rita here: I had tina write for me and she forgot to change names I am soooo sorry about that :hands out pocky:


End file.
